The life of a sidegirl
by Sidemen123
Summary: Hi guys This is my first chapter on this website.
My Diary

I don't know how to start diary's. I know I am 20 but my brother, Harry made me. That b***h. But anyway, Harry is moving into the Sidemen house and as our brother and sister and Mum have moved to America for 4 years I have to move in with the Sidemen along with Harry. It's not the worst thing in the world. I have lived with 2 boys and 2 girls my whole life. Literally all my life. I am 2 years older than Harry and 7 years older than Josh. My Brother, not Josh Zerkaa and I am 13 years older than Rosie. Harry is calling me downstairs. TO THE SIDEMEN HOUSE!

Life

We showed up and as we walked in we were greeted with a wolfwhistle. If you don't know what that means look it up. It came from an African-American boy. He's wearing a baseball cap with the word 'BEAST' on it. So, I put my middle finger up at him. Then a gasp came from behind me. I look round and see a cute boy gasping with an exaggerated facial expression. Then he burst out laughing. His eyes looked so dreamy. He reached his hand towards me

"Hi, I'm Simon. Don't mind JJ. He's a d***h**d." the dreamy boy said. I take his hand and shake it. His hands were so soft. As soft as a cloud.

"OI, I AM NOT A D***H**D!" said JJ.

I couldn't help myself. Just like Simon, I burst out laughing. I just couldn't help myself. JJ huffed and walked upstairs stomping as he goes.

"Don't worry. JJ is always STROPPY!" said a voice from behind me.

"I AM NOT STROPPY!" yelled JJ from upstairs.

Everyone in the room started to laugh. I looked round to see an Indian Boy laughing his head off.

"I'm Vik." he said whilst laughing.

"None of you know my name?" Everyone shook their head apart from Harry. "Apparently Harry hasn't told you about me." I look at Harry with real disappointment. I look back at everyone else. "I'm Skye" I said confidently.

"I'm Josh" said a boy with a beard. I will definitely remember him.

"You know me" said Simon

"AND ME" yelled JJ from upstairs.

"And me" said Vik in his soft and calm voice.

"Hey, I'm Tobi" said another African-American boy with a cool baseball cap on, unlike JJ's.

"Sup, I'm Ethan" said a slightly rotund boy.

"And we are the Sidemen" they all said except my brother and JJ who was upstairs.

"I guess I'll make the Sidegirls?!" I said nervously yet confidently.

"Nah, you are one of us. Think about it. The first female Sideman." said Josh putting his arm around my shoulders and walking upstairs. By the look of it there might of been no rooms available. But Josh led me to a room perfect for me. There was a broken desk and a broken bed and lots of boxes in the room.

"Sorry about the mess. Don't worry, we're are going to IKEA tomorrow!" said an excited Josh. I don't blame him for being excited. Everyone loves IKEA.

 _The Next Morning_

I wake up on the floor. As my 'bed' is broken, I slept in my sleeping bag on the floor. I woke up to the smell of bacon. Burnt bacon. BURNT BACON! Who was cooking. I am having a word with the them. If you couldn't tell, I am a cooking guru. I marched downstairs to the Kitchen. I opened my mouth to "talk" to the cook until I saw it was JJ. I didn't want to get on his last nerve. I think I already have got on his last nerve, but I didn't want to step over the line. But the weirdest thing happened next.

"Emily? Can you give me a hand? I can't cook bacon. I always burn it." said JJ in a pleading voice. This I thought I would never see or hear in the first week I was there.

"Ok. Leave the kitchen. I have a secret recipe to do with bacon and no one can know it!" I said in a calm yet demanding voice.

Without resisting, JJ left the Kitchen to leave me to the bacon.

The first thing I did was throw away the bacon JJ made and get all the bacon from the fridge. I laid a slice on the counter and opened an overhead cupboard and right at the front was the thing I was looking for. MAPLE SYRUP! I drizzled a bit on the slice of bacon and laid it in the frying pan and put the maple syrup bottle down. Just as it touched the counter, Tobi walked in.

"What ya doing?" Tobi asked.

"Breakfast. So, out!" I said with a look in my eye that could possibly stun someone.

"I only want some Orange Juice" Tobi declared.

"OUT!" I declared back. He put his hands up in surrender and walked out.

After he walked out, you could hear him say "No one go in. Medusa is in there.". I laughed quietly.

After about 20 slices of bacon were mapled and fried, I called everyone for breakfast. As they walked in, they each took a sniff at the doorway and each sighed in happiness.

Simon took a large bite of the bacon. "Woah, this bacon is amazing. Who made it?"

"I did" I said cautiously.

"I declare you to be the cook of the sidemen house. You don't cook the whole time you're here but most of the time." Josh declared quite quickly.

"Who says I want to be the cook?!" I said in a confused way.

"Everyone, if you want Emily to be the cook, say 'aye'" said JJ in his normal loud voice.

As I expected, everyone said 'aye'.

"Fine, i'll be the cook of the house. I cooked all the time at home," I looked at Harry. He smirked at me "So might as well do it here." I sigh reluctantly. After I said that, there was a cheer in the room.

I walked upstairs, I walked to my "beautiful" room. I slumped down on my bed. It cracked even more.

I got dressed. I put on a blue dress with yellow flowers on. A black round hat and brown combat boots. I walked to the bathroom. I could hear Tobi behind me. I ran to the bathroom. Tobi joined me. We raced each other to the end of the corridor. We both touched the bathroom door.

"OK. Rock, paper, scissors?" Tobi asked.

"OK" I replied. I had a plan.

"Rock, paper-" before he could finish, I opened the bathroom door, ran inside & locked the door. Tobi started to bang on the door

"That's not fair" he said whilst banging on the door.

 **Hi guys**

 **I hope you like my first chapter of my first story!**

 **Sidemen123**


End file.
